This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to compound archery bows having at least one rotating cam assembly. Some compound archery bows include a rotating cam assembly and a rotating pulley, and a section of a bowstring wraps around the pulley. An example of such a bow is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,006, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
There remains a need for novel compound bow structures that provide improvements in efficiency over prior bows.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.